The Lightning Deal
by the infamou5 c0pyc4t
Summary: In the night, a deal is negotiated between Kumogakure and Akatsuki. MA


**The Lightning Deal**

It was late; or was it early? Ay didn't bother to keep track of how long he practiced his body after an hours-long session of paperwork. Sitting at a desk, even with his weighted shackles, felt like he was letting his physique wane. Working the pen and stamp more than the other Kages – in his 'modest' opinion – he still had the endurance to keep up with his workout regiment, even if it took him past midnight.

Darui had long since retired, though not from a lack of duty. Growling at him in the training room, the Raikage had told his right-hand man, "Either pick up the dumbbells and train, or rest yourself for tomorrow! I need no protection in here!" To oppose this blusterous statement would be to imply weakness, and none took to be calling weak like the Raikage. Roaring as he lifted five-hundred pounds victoriously with one hand, he announced it in a voice that echoed and shook the whole stronghold: " **I AM STRONG!** "

He had trained long and hard, as though rest did not apply to him. And despite his rigorousness, he'd barely broken a sweat. This was not to build strength; this was a warm-up. There was simply not enough time in the day for him to peak and exceed his current potential. But, he was human, and he was wise; wise enough to know that even a strong man should not test his limits so hastily.

His weight room was returned to its orderly state before he left; many outside his realm thought him a chaotic man, but he demanded order. In his wild country, he still had unflinching domain. Respect for him was born from his fearlessness. Citizens rallied at his call, proclaiming themselves the strongest nation. Konohagakure was seemingly in ruin every decade; the Mist was bloody with civil war and corrupt leaders; cowering in the desert was the village of the young and inexperienced Kazekage; Iwagakure snuck around in ways that always had the Raikage keeping an eye on them.

Ay prowled the dim hallways. Not a noise was made, save for the sound of his footsteps. Mabui must've retired as well. She was always on top of things, and always found something more to do. If she was done for the night, then Ay was done too. He'd check his office to see if there were any papers that had snuck by his notice, and then he would go to bed. If memory served correctly, there had been a rather unusually-high stack Omoi and Karui both had to carry to his office as he went to train.

He took hold of the doorknob of his office before an odd feeling crept up his neck. His scowl did not change, but he knew something was amiss; a dangerous man had a sixth sense for danger. Although, whatever it was, he would meet it and subdue it. The doorknob turned fearlessly, and he stepped in.

He had half-expected to be ambushed on either side – or even from above – but no such attack came. The room was dark, but against the window-wall, he could clearly see the lone silhouette of one who was not meant to be there.

He was mistaken about the papers Omoi and Karui supposedly delivered. But there was a woman, garbed in black robe designed with infamous red clouds. The garment concealed her, but her skin gleamed even in the dark. Her back was to the Raikage; a submissive move, for none who meant harm to him would be idiot enough to turn their back. She surveyed outside coolly, thoughts elsewhere.

Not one to react obscenely to the unexpected, Ay grunted, annoyed, and switched on the light. No mistaking it now… "Akatsuki," he grumbled.

He had heard about them, but they weren't much of a concern in his eyes. They were a private sect; warmongers from what he understood, and the Stone Village wasn't opposed to employing them from time to time. If this was some kind of warning or threat proposed by Iwagakure, Ay was not impressed. Woman or not, an assassin from some cowering group would be dispatched, and their employers would soon face the wrath of an inconvenienced Raikage.

Gradually, the woman turned until her amber eyes, highlighted by violet-painted lids, were cast across the room to regard him. If this was assassination, she was going about it all wrong. Slow movements meant hesitation. It also meant capitulation, and Ay was ready to demonstrate how quickly he could race at her and bring her down.

"Raikage-sama…"

She knew to be formal, respectful. Ay felt that her acknowledgment of his title and its importance earned her a few moments of his time… or patience. Still stone-faced, he waited for her. He was not about to let an Akatsuki waste his time and steal a few minutes from a well-earned sleep.

His annoyance apparent, Konan turned fully, purposely taking extra steps in her rotation so that no a single movement could be seen as aggressive. She was a wise shinobi; she'd known leaders like Ay and ones much worse, and she had bested them. Mannerisms were key.

"I come in representation…"

"Is it the old man?" growled A.

Konan paused from the interruption.

"Onoki sends his Akatsuki dogs in the middle of the night because of a trade he feels unfair?" His mighty right hand waved forward before coming back steadily to his side, quaking as he made a fist that could snap necks. "He's too far in his late years to believe this would work. _Hmph._ Have I kept you long, Akatsuki?" His right leg began to move back. The time allotted to her respect was just about spent, but the candle of his patience had long since spent its wax.

Konan did not flinch. Her cloak hung on her like the shroud of a spirit, as if nothing occupied its folds. "I did not come here at the summons of the Tsuchikage," she said. "I come at the behest of the leader of Akatsuki."

Snorting, Ay muttered something about his dealings with weak leaders.

Unperturbed, Konan took the granted opportunity to state her case. "Akatsuki has had dealings with the Stone Village and other villages, but I come of our own accord to offer a deal. If not a deal, than a treaty."

Again, Ay snorted. "A treaty?" He eyed her like a hawk. "And what reason would I agree to this? What does a shifty group like Akatsuki need to do that calls for this desperate act?"

The eyes of this woman were hard. Ay was starting to tell that she wasn't an easy prey. It made her more intriguing, as he noticed how most foreigners to his country cowered in his presence. She had not come to him at his best mood, either.

"We seek something contained in the Country of Lightning," Konan stated, though her vagueness was apparent. Her eyes narrowed very little, showcasing a bit more of her mascara over amber irises. "We mean no harm to your people, nor harm to your rule, and what we seek, you would be better without."

"I'll be the judge of that," rumbled the man, his voice like far-off thunder that was steadily closing in, bringing with it the fury of a Kumogakure storm. He took a step forward; a move that would make lesser foes back down and tremble. "Kumogakure has some of the greatest artifacts, species and specimens known to the land." His hubris wasn't subtle. "What would your ilk want to take from us?"

Of course, if she told him, he would seek it out himself. If a pebble stuck on the bottom of his sandals was valued by an enemy, Ay would collect it himself just to keep it out of their reach. It was more scornful pride than tact. And what Akatsuki sought... truly sought, he would react with rage.

"You needn't concern yourself" was Konan's cool and only answer.

She didn't plan to tell him. Ay could admire her fortitude and loyalty to her people's cause. He could also charge her out the window, launch her like a javelin and clear all the way to the Land of Stone.

"And if I refuse?" He took another step. His fists tightened readily. Less than three meters separated them. "What do you have to barter? A pack of ravenous mercenaries… My military is greater than yours, with one man holding more value than your entire lot."

Konan stayed quiet.

It was the first grin to take Ay's face in a while. He'd cornered the Akatsuki. He was right; they had nothing to offer, and they had mistaken him for a cowardly, greedy old fool like Onoki. "I ask again." His final warning, his way of telling this girl to run as fast as she could. "What do you have to barter to allow you into my realm?"

For the first time, Konan's cloak moved. Her hidden left hand lifted gradually to the high collar of her uniform. Ay watched with skepticism as well as curiosity, the latter not being a trait he was commonly known for, as he was an 'act before questioning' leader.

The top clasp came undone, followed quickly by the second and third. By the fourth button, Ay was allowed a glimpse underneath, and he was quite surprised to see the flash of milky white skin. She was midway down by the time Ay realized what her offer actually was. Her breasts were high, firm globes, their peaks veiled by the opened cloak that would betray their hidden assets at the easiest gust of wind. This, he admitted, was an interesting turn of events.

And the last button came undone.

"This is what I offer," came Konan's cold voice, steady and even. She didn't flinch at all and did not intend to remove her only article of clothing. Like an impassive statue, she stood and waited. Even with the black and red-clouded fabric concealing her plump bust, Ay was given ample view of his rewards to this meeting. Her pale skin, even in view, was soft and cool. He noted the quad of piercings around her navel, and further beneath that was the blue patch trimmed neatly, lining her visible lips.

The smirk he had earlier brandished had flipped. He admired the view, but it felt as though he had been bested himself. Kunoichi had their obvious advantages over male shinobi, and he knew this, yet she got the drop on him. He hadn't fortified his resilience, and after a workout, he felt mentally vulnerable. Already, the course of blood circulation was beginning to change. Ay frowned.

"And you believe I will be taken by this?" The normal, certain tremor of his voice had given an accusatory tone.

"I believe this will suffice. As I've said, we merely wish a treaty." No change in expression, but her face suddenly seemed more solid. "Even temporarily."

Whatever they wanted in the unforgiving peaks of the Cloud, it was something of great value to gamble like this. Ay scorned himself, but though he'd no trouble finding a bed partner, the offer of taking a foreigner enticed him, and it'd been some time since he sampled the fondness of the opposite sex.

Very well, he conceded to himself. There'd be no harm in treading this line. If there was a double-cross, he himself would not rest until vengeance was exacted.

It didn't take the activation of his speedy chakra to have him clear the room to her. At once, she was caught in his shadow, and before she could step back, his right hand took possession of her bosom. His thick fingers shoved aside the cloak, though it stayed stubbornly upon her shoulders. His thumb found the rise of her nipple, and discovered that the studs in her lip and bellybutton were not her only piercings. He made a sound in his throat – a scoff or a chortle – before his thumb and forefinger plucked at the barbell accessory, tugging experimentally, stretching out her brownish nipple just slightly before releasing; the breasts wobbled back in place, and then his hand was pawing again.

"There is no turning back on this deal," Ay growled, and though he knew the girl understood the conditions of dealing, she did not know what she was in for. If it was her body she offered, he'd claim it as he wished.

Konan made not a word, for Ay's wolfish mouth was already on her, his sharp tongue tracing the line of her lips and forcing entrance when she offered the slightest opportunity. There was no tenderness to this kiss; it was too ravenous to even be considered something so tender. He nipped at her lips, and she felt the sharpness of his canines.

But more than that, she felt his hands. Rough calluses bit at her soft flesh relentlessly as he felt the weight of her tit. Ay was impressed by how amply she filled his hand as well as how heavy it was. Soon, his left hand was upon its twin, molding the two breasts as he wished. He pulled his mouth away from hers, exhaling hotly like a beast as his dark eyes peered down at her body, shoving the globes together and presenting her nipples. His thumbs brushed against both of them and flicked the studs.

Her breasts were glorious things; he conceded that, even if he normally didn't trouble admiring the female form. Samui obviously was more stacked, but that didn't mean she lured him as she lured his brother. No, it was a bit more profound than that. He preferred attitude. And Konan's? It made him want to fuck her senseless.

Her breasts were things of amusing play, but the true treasure was lower, much lower, to where her creamy, firm thighs came together.

He was already rising in his loose pants. His buckle needed to come off. He disliked taking his hands off of her, but he needed to get on with it. For him, it wouldn't take long to achieve his goal.

Konan took a step back when his hands left her. She stared as he worked on his belt, idly taking notice of how large his body was, and how the front of his pants had already tented around some massive, hidden thing. She should feel intimidated. Even an experienced kunoichi should quiver at just the hint of his size, but she'd long since lost the sensation of being impressed.

Yet her eyes widened just slightly when, after the belt came off and the pants went slack, he sprung out. Nearly eleven inches sprung free, and the length hardly seemed an issue when he was also so thick, like he made a point to make every muscle of his body well-defined.

Ay did not waste time and kicked away his fallen trousers, tugging the hems over his sandals. "Get on the desk," he told her when he could have just as easily set her there himself. There was a very particular thrill when someone yielded to his verbal command, and Konan listened to him. She backed up until she felt herself at the edge of the table, and then, one cheek at a time, she moved her ass atop of it. Even sitting, she was impassive, though her eyes dropped more than once when he approached with his bobbing cock leading the way.

At once, when he'd forced his way between her legs, his right hand cupped her mound, thumb rubbing against her soft curls while his middle finger tested her lips. Her body shifted slightly as an electric surge rose up from her pelvis to deliver all sorts of taunting warnings of what was about to happen. His finger alone was large enough to deliver a very real sensation, but he never tried more than rubbing her. She stayed stationary, watching his hand plunder her groin, though her attention was oftentimes drawn to the object that was no doubt aching to take the place of his digits.

" _Uhn..!_ " She winced, unprepared for the sudden assault on her clitoris Ay's thumb had spent so much time stroking her pubic hair that it seemed he was more interested in that than bringing her any sort of pleasure. His large thumb pressed, then stroked, then rubbed and flicked. He tried an assortment of movements on her sensitive nerve bundle, never giving a moment for her to gain her composure. His two digits worked her in tandem, moving in unison to mount the jolts now sparking in her stomach. She'd considerable control of herself; a lesser kunoichi would have already gripped his hand between her thighs to keep it there, or to try to stave off the heightening pleasure. Almost defiant, her legs remained parted and stable.

Ay didn't care about her resilience, though for the modicum of respect he had to show her. Power and control; he exuberated these traits and respected those who did the same. Darui was a perfect example of this, as well as Mabui and Samui; they were the ones he relied on. It may have been no wonder why Akatsuki sent this fine specimen to him to barter.

But he wasn't about to waste time analyzing or commending the arrogant cleverness of the Akatsuki. Those missing-nin, for whatever reason, had thought him a pushover in terms of dealing. This woman would soon learn the mistake of their presumptions.

His hand lifted slowly off of her groin, and though she made no noise, the expanse and steady drop of her breast showed that she was grateful that he had not continued on to bring her to climax. He could have if he'd the time and patience; both of which were lacking. The horizon threatened with dawn. If he'd planned a full demonstration, the sun would already have run its course along the sky by the time the woman was allowed to leave.

Quickness was his signature, but so was a lasting impression. She would get the fullness of him. He briefly studied the fingers that had probed Konan's quim. The residue of her arousal was apparent, but if he tried to wrench his way within her now… It would not be enjoyable for either of them.

" _Hmph._ " A glared at Konan. "You are responsible for the time spent in preparation."

Konan was not about to argue. She'd come, after all, knowing that this would be a likely outcome of the deal. She couldn't say she actually preferred this method, as it was always a last resort to use her womanly features to serve a purpose. But the Raikage, she was beginning to understand, was adept at adapting to odd circumstances.

His mighty torso sunk between her knees, his hands close to her core to keep them wide for him. His dusky blond head dipped, and his sharp eyes were on target before she felt the point of his tongue.

She winced like ice was suddenly pressed against her back. She arched just slightly, her buttocks tightening underneath her as he flourished his tongue against those petal-like lips. He nuzzled them with deceptive tenderness before penetrating, wriggling deep and showing Konan that his tongue was not limited to verbal cleverness.

Konan kept her lips sealed, though it was becoming harder and harder to sit still. The man's mustache grazed her erect clitoris whenever his head turned to show off tricks with his tongue. Her breasts suddenly began to ache as well, nipples hardening to stiff nubs; the metal through them only exacerbated the feeling, making it near impossible for her not to take a hand from supporting her to pull at them.

Gorging himself on her taste, the Raikage sifted through her depths as if in search of something. His thumbs aided his quest by pulling at either side of her labia, easing open her entrance for his mouth to conquer. When her arousal had accumulated enough to satisfy his needs, he took to more leisurely tactics, such as flicking his tongue against her nub, to which she almost lost a gasp. More directly, more daring, his aim lowered, and Konan could not stifle herself when _that_ region came to his attention.

She was sitting, so it was not an easy place to get to, but stuffing his face against her crotch, overpowering his nostrils with her heavenly aroma, his tongue stretched and crept upon the hidden objective. Some of her arousal had already begun to overflow and slip down to her crevice, but Ay's tongue fluttering against her anus gave her a certain chill that made her blood run hot.

His own straining arousal beckoned his attention. Konan was wet to his satisfaction, and lapping at her asshole had distracted him long enough. Even with the heavy, golden manacle around his forearm, his hand moved deftly on his cock as though it needed even the slightest coaxing to prepare for this delicacy.

As the huge man lifted himself up from between her thighs, Konan remained stationary, her cool returned, her eyes watching him with placid intensity. She had regained her poise, but there was no missing the slight glimmer of beaded sweat at her brow.

At his full height now, his rigid tool rose in the air over Konan's prepped snatch. It was something to behold, but she did not give Ay the awestruck gawk that other women had. She'd more pride than that, and it took more than size to truly impress her. In her life, she'd seen the largest of men brought down in the easiest ways. Ay, for all his pride and strength, had already succumbed to the plot of Akatsuki.

He just didn't know it…

Konan's muscles tightened all at once when he eased his massive member against her cleft. He did not position to enter; instead, he was grinding the underside of his cock against her, taking great care that the angle harassed her erect clitoris most of all. Her juices salved him as he dragged, slowly, back and forth, testing her will and patience. She suppressed a few shudders, and defiantly kept her eyes on him.

Let her stare, he thought dismissively. He'd want to look deep in those yellow eyes as he took her. He continued his methodical rocking and listened to the wet slide of his solid flesh against her soft, slippery folds. She was so ready, even his girth would wedge into her pussy with relative ease.

" _Un!_ " Konan recoiled from a sudden jolt when the heavy slab beat against her pussy. He wielded his cock like a club, battering her vulnerable space. She winced against the shocking pleasures, glad that her feet were out of his line of vision, or he'd see her toes curling in her sandals.

A great paw of a hand clamped onto her right breast, claiming possession of it, mauling it, squeezing and turning it this way and that before his fingers caught the barbell and pulled. Her breast stretched to the point of being unbearable, and he held it there. Her eyes found her captured nipple and viewed it like a hostage.

The tapping on her clit had ended, and Ay had a firm hold at the base of his cock, the thumb steering it steadily. He scowled at her, his brow furrowed and eyes dark and intense. "It's time you show me what the Akatsuki is made of," he growled, and his intentions were known with a hard, prodding jab to the area beneath her blue-furred vagina.

Konan tried to catch the gasp when it suddenly shot down her throat. The blunt pressure on her back opening surprised her, even though she expected the attempt. Her body impulsively pulled back, but his cock gave chase. Her breast was forfeited so his hand could steal her waist, keeping her from escape. She could try to relax, but Ay's own force of will and might found the leeway to her entrance. Growling – though not in disapproval to her tightness – Ay moved both hands to her buttocks, pulling in opposite directions to open her crevice more fully for his dick's advance. She grunted and winced, shuddered and gasped, but before a protest could be wrenched from her, Ay pressed in hard.

He did not breach her, but the effort itself caused Konan to gasp. She stared down to her splayed legs, where her hips curled for Ay to properly aim at her posterior. She was no stranger to the more 'explorative' side of sex, but with the size Ay proudly brandished, she felt inexperienced… not unable.

Her painted nails bit the edge of the desk as she tried to accept him, though part of her was thankful that Ay, with all his might, didn't force his way into her tightest entry. He'd rip her if he did!

She didn't cry out… Ay was reasonably impressed once again by her resolve. He recounted how other women – even the toughest of his bed partners – had squealed and beseeched mercy for their rear. Some sobbed until Ay was flaccid; others would barter, offering their other holes, or their breasts, or just the curve of their ass for his satisfaction whilst employing varying techniques to amaze; one even made the offer to bring her sister in to join, so long as he spared her asshole. Most satisfying was when an apprentice was used to settle a debt with the Raikage, but the Master had a change of heart, offering her own rear end to the large man so that he may leave her ward's anus intact. She, of course, was a medical expert and probably was able to repair the damage he'd done when he fucked her ass raw.

Grunting, bowing over Konan in a way that had her gripping his biceps to stay aloft, Ay made a final attempt at her bowels before seceding. He drew back slowly, though Konan saw that it was not from second thoughts. The reprieve was nice, regardless.

"You're tight," he gruffly said, his predator eyes glinting in the soft glow in the room.

It was not merely an observation he spoke, nor was it meant to be a compliment in sexual mannerism. She knew right away that he was not giving up on the plunder; he was merely giving her an opportunity to solve this matter before he exercised his own method of conquering a problem.

She'd rather not leave broken…

Her tawny eyes regarded him hotly, transmitting some kind of solution through the stare. Without a hint, she slowly leaned back until she was lying flat across the table, her head dangling over the other side.

Ay studied her for a second. This view; he stared up from her dangling legs, her smooth stomach and swollen breasts, to her neck. Her head tilting back made her mouth line up with her throat; a direct path into the esophagus. He smirked when he deciphered her plan, and slowly stalked around the table.

His approach didn't go unnoticed, but Konan was diligently preparing for what was to come by coating two fingers with her saliva. She twirled her tongue around them, lavishing them before they sunk in to her throat, cringing a little as her fingertips dabbed the more viscous portion of saliva.

Ay was at her by the time she felt confident that her assortment was satisfactory. Her slippery, sloppy fingers eased from her mouth to travel low, lower even than when she sought pleasures by herself, and touched against her pucker. The wet digits encompassed her taut anus, passing the lubrication of her saliva around it and, finally, through it. First one finger, and then the second, scissoring gently, carefully loosening the passage for the inevitable assault of Ay's tool. With some care, a third eased in.

Ay watched with a great sense of pleasure as the Akatsuki whore slid her fingers into herself. She should count herself lucky he was not any larger, or she'd have to sink her whole fist in to prepare for him.

While she prepped that end of herself for him, he was more entertained now with the front end. Konan had already, obediently, leaned her head back, awaiting his advance. She could not help but observe him with some trepidation, looming over her like an obelisk. His sac was lifted in anticipation. She considered methods to hasten this negotiation, and then employed them. Her unoccupied hand gingerly scooped his balls forward until her stretching tongue could weave circles upon them. If she scooted forward a little, her lips would have been able to add to the stimulus, but Ay pulled from her tongue's reach.

"Your mouth is put to better use with this."

The legs in front of her retreated, and the round tip came to her lips. No smooth insertion, he thrust into orifice to her gullet in a single pass. If her teeth scraped him, he gave no indication of it; only a deep groan as he filled the close space of her throat. Her neck bulged like a snake's body after feeding. If he stayed here, unmoving, she'd suffocate; he slowly pulled back, watching as her lips eased around his shaft.

When she had a moment to swallow a few breaths of air, he returned his cock to her throat, and this time did not intend to withdraw any time soon. It would be torment to someone not a hardened shinobi; Konan endured. Though that did not mean she didn't feel discomfort. Her gag reflex was tested as Ay slid back and forth, grinding against the threshold of her throat. Not out of shame or pain, tears welled at the corners of her eyes in response to the large cock stubbornly clogging her windpipe. She winced as his balls swung towards her like a taunting pendulum.

And of course, her concentration was tried. While Ay pumped her throat, giving her infrequent opportunities to take a breath through her nose, her fingers still played at her asshole, stretching it with three fingers, hoping the lubrication and insertions would be enough to slake Ay's desire. While doing so, pleasure had begun to mount. The earlier tonguing had already stoked her, but this sensation of debauchery – rare in her life of a highly-regarded angel of Amegakure – had stirred her buried lusts. Her fingers diligently worked in and out of her ass, her thumb strayed to the jewel crowned with blue curls. A precious breath was spent on a gasp when she first teased the nub. Seeing what caused the reaction, Ay observed her intently, muttering something about how she intended to steal some pleasure.

He was happy to oblige.

While continuing the tandem of his hips, both hands went onto her breasts, squeezing them at his leisure, taking rapt interest in the piercings. An odd preference for a kunoichi, he mused to himself, for if she found herself captive, her interrogators would make good use of these studs. As would he…

He focused his chakra into his hands and conjured an electric current to his thumbs and forefingers as they pinched the barbells. Electricity surged, and Konan's sensitive nipples took the charge. At once, the blue-haired Akatsuki arched her back, eyes becoming wide while her mouth opened around his dick. A gargling sound vibrated around his dick; she was crying out at the new stimulus, and from the way her thumb more frantically tended to her clit, it was obvious that it was not pain that she was experiencing.

Still fondling her breasts, Ay grunted and then stole one hand from her mounds to close around her throat. He squeezed, and while she responded with a compulsive whimper, he felt the pressure around his thrusting dick increase. In this manner, it almost seemed like masturbation with only Konan's throat separating his hand from his cock. But as always, the woman obliged him without complaint.

It had been some time, he reflected, if he felt those stronger, telltale jolts of pleasure stirring in his pelvis. If he was not careful, he might wind up spilling down to her stomach instead of his true mark. Not that he couldn't go all night/morning… The residents of his palace would be awake soon, and though Mabui had caught him in the act several times and acted appropriately and professionally, it would lead to a period of days where she was more unlikely to give timely updates.

The thought of being walked in on frustrated him. It would be a good show of power to return Akatsuki's whore with a limp and tales of unending orgasms. Though it felt unsatisfactory, he decided on one release, one good fuck to tide him over.

A shame…

He did not sound pleased at all when he slid his big cock from Konan's throat, though she certainly took a moment to appreciate a healthy, steady inflow of air to her burning lungs. Shinobi training or no, she'd have passed out if Ay had kept going. Now that her voice was returned, hot and heavy moans evacuated from her mouth as she continued the thorough treatment of her asshole as well as the incentive of her pussy, rubbing her clit earnestly or thumbing the swollen petals of her sex.

Ay almost dismissed his earlier intention to quench the obvious hunger of her salivating cunt. However, he wanted to savor this moment. He did not fear the Akatsuki, and he would teach this wanton whore that she made a mistake thinking that such tactics would make him yield to their demands.

He was at the other side of the desk in a flash, already claiming the vacancy leading up to her pubic area. He watched her fingers drive slowly into her hole one more time before coming out. Almost obediently, both hands brought her cheeks apart in offering of the space, lubricated now not only with her spit but the juices that oozed down from her quim.

Ay took his time leaning forward and manually directing his sex. He shoved suggestively up against her snatch first. His large tip brushed the lips and pubic hair like he intended to push in. This daunting did not last long, and his cock tilted further down. When she felt it against her anus – a steady jolt against the passage – she inhaled and held the air in her bosom. Ay's other hand went to her, clutching her waist before easing up her side, catching her breast for a moment, and then anchoring on her shoulder. Just as he was pushing against her, his arm began to pull her to him.

A drawn-out groan exited the man's clenched teeth; she practically heard the word ' _Tight_ ' wrench from his throat. And then she gasped huskily. The blunt end finally wedged through the hole, her preparation for him paying off. He was inside of her, and there was nothing to stop him from inserting the rest of his shaft. She tried to hold off her smaller whimpers, but as Ay's pelvis shoved onward, she couldn't contain the sharp yelps.

It was the biggest cock she had ever seen, and it was crawling up her ass so very slowly. She wanted him to just push it all in at once, get it over with like a band-aid removal! But Ay would refuse. He wanted this to last.

He was halfway in, and she felt so stuffed. He paused, and her bottom wriggled, trying to find some comfort in this oddly-intense sensation. "How does an Akatsuki whore like it?" growled Ay, both of his hands now taking claim of her hips. "I'll not disappoint." He pulled out suddenly, evacuating her entirely, and then shoving back in before her muscles could contract again. He did this twice to watch as the once-tiny hole was forced wide in his presence.

Konan cried out, her head falling back as he made his debut against her, grunting mightily as he took her, setting a slow, deep rhythm. He remained somewhat out, giving her at least the benefit of only two-thirds instead of ramming home. The woman buckled on the table, her lifted legs wobbling and bouncing as the Raikage fucked her ass.

The pain of her ass spreading around him and the earlier probing of her gag reflex had caused the welled-up tears to finally overflow. She wasn't actually crying, but there were just some things that she couldn't control. The tears slid through her mascara, which bled down in several dark trickles, painting the tears across her pinking cheeks.

As if it wasn't enough to force his huge cock through her small hole, Ay continued to demonstrate his control over her by shackling one of his heavy hands over her throat to squeeze, restricting her air intake. She wheezed and looked up at him. "I could destroy your entire organization," he told her quietly, his voice breaking often with his own grunts of pleasure.

He couldn't do anything to Akatsuki, or to her. If she so willed it, she could turn to paper, and in this, his most vulnerable moment, she could shred him. But as it stood, his talk elated her. Submissively, hungrily, she put her hand over his choking one and pressed it harder to her throat, nearly cutting oxygen off completely. Ay could not help but smirk at her compliance. He tightened his hold on her neck.

His hips bumped for a while longer before they changed up the position. She was forced to make room for him to share the desk as he lay on his side next to her. He went into her sideways, creating new sensations from this different angling, as she was still sitting with only her left side lifting to provide accommodation for him to maintain their union. She cried out more often, though loudest when his sharp teeth found her closest breast, biting at the tender flesh and nipple, pulling on the piercing.

She did not expect to cum tonight, yet she did. The ravenous Raikage left no part of her untouched, flicking his thumb through her pubic hair, seeking out her clit to torment her nerves. She tensed when she came, trying her hardest not to make a big show of it. She cringed, breathing sharply through her teeth while one hand dug its fingernails into Ay's solid arm, poking rivets in his skin. Try as she might, however, her crotch was throbbing. Impulsively, she jerked her hips, aching to get more attention, and when Ay rubbed his thumb against her, she was undone. She squirted over the side of the table, leaving on the floor a puddle of evidence that he'd brought her to climax, and not a weak one either. Feeling the wet spray only encouraged him to assault her pussy with more fervor, playing her nub or sinking a finger into her moist, contracting tunnel, all the while keeping the rhythm of his hips.

"I hadn't expected Akatsuki to be so easy to conquer," he sneered after a snort. The woman had become slack after the orgasmic reckoning, but that did not mean he would show mercy. No, when the enemy faltered, that was the time to strike hardest! She made no move or sound of protest when he rolled her onto her front and trapped her beneath his weight; all she could manage was glancing back at him with her amber orbs.

He pushed her Akatsuki cloak further up until he saw just a bit more than the small of her back and a great view of her rear cheeks. Most of all, his eyes were drawn to where her taut entrance now stretched around his member. She hadn't yet taken him all in. It was time to change that.

Grabbing her elbows in his iron grip, he readied himself, and then made a great grunt as he made the bid to shove the rest of his cock into Konan's ass. Her colon tried to refuse, yet the encroaching shaft was too rigid to protest. Konan arched her back with a cry, folding up to Ay's sternum as he filled her bowels. The pole jabbed into her guts with force that resonated to her stomach, churning it and make it harder to breathe. Beneath her shriek, she could hear Ay growl in her ear " _Yes!_ " His heavy frame pressed up into her, rolling his pelvis until the final inch gradually sunk into her body. Her rectum held him firmly and grudgingly, convulsing and trying to refuse this foreign invasion.

Never had the entirety of his cock been used to fill a woman; Konan was the first, and she actually tolerated it. Her arms pinned down, her head turned this way and that, her eyes covered tightly with purple lids as she grunted and hissed, trying to cope with her deepest recesses being occupied by his jutting appendage. Another squirt from her pussy; she was not overcome with pain, as a good deal of it transferred to intense pleasure. Her quim squeezed, and jetted another stream of her cum across his hanging sac and desk. The feeling of her wetting his testicles spurred him on. He kept her trapped still, hands on her arms, and began to jerk his lower half methodically. His cock eased out, but then he shot back in hard, making Konan's shout bounce back off the table. As he collided with her bottom, the mounds quivered and rippled, reddening with the force of his impacts.

The Raikage moved in practiced motions, like he was back in the workout room, putting himself through his rigorous paces. Over and over, he surfaced and sank until his balls swatted her juicy cunt. If Mabui or anyone else showed up at this moment, they'd see his great cock disappearing inside of this mystery woman completely. Who she was would not be on the top of the questions running through their mind…

Konan, trapped underneath him, grunted and groaned. Other negotiations or even casual encounters were not like this. Ay dominated her, possessed her, gave her no reason to believe that she had any control. It wasn't often someone could do that to the great angel of Amegakure. All she could muster as Ay fucked her was bounce her butt back to him, letting his driving pumps echo hard within her.

Ay seethed as a particularly firm squeeze staggered his pace. He pushed in deep, as deep as he could. His cock twitched gratefully in the snug space of her colon. She breathed raggedly; it seemed she was getting some command of her senses. Ay himself, however, gave his restraint too much credit earlier. True, he'd the stamina to go on much longer, but he permitted himself to only one orgasm. For the better part of the hour, he had played with her, but dawn was threatening to break the horizon.

Ay gathered Konan in his arms by catching the crook of her knees and hoisting her up. She panted a little, looking down to her curled waist to see her stretched asshole around his prick. And in an instant, she found herself locked in that position when Ay's hands clasped at the back of her head. She was stuck in a sexual variation of the full nelson, her knees wedged in his elbows.

"I will break you, girl, and Akatsuki will see how little of use you were to them!"

Konan couldn't contain the scream when Ay began to fuck her in this position. He heaved his hips up and worked his cock vigorously like a piston, using the placement of his hands to keep her body shoved down on his pole. Her asshole burned from the delicious friction, and in no time, she was suffering her third – and most powerful – orgasm. She cringed, gasped, and panted, eyes squeezing shut before flashing wide to watch her pussy expel a liquid release. The shaft continued to pound away at her innermost depths, each time sending a pulse that jolted her organs. The rough treatment eventually built her multiple orgasms to a single release that the Raikage continuously triggered with each jerk of his hips. Her limbs bobbed with his persistent motions. She murmured, yelped, and even cried a few times from this nonstop pleasure. Even she could not tolerate this much longer!

He had moved them over to the window overlooking his land. It almost seemed impossible to stand when her nerves were so fried, her brains so thoroughly fucked, yet all the same, with Ay's hands planting hers upon the window to keep her upright, she managed to stay on her feet. Her breasts flattened against the glass, greeting the rising sun with pale circles with smaller, tan circles at their centers.

Ay growled as he rutted behind her, finding no resistance from her as he made his dash to a release. His hands curled, making her smaller ones disappear into his fists. They'd been going at it so long – rather, he had – and it seemed that he was finally coming to his peak. His voice kept rising in volume. "Never come here again, Akatsuki," he husked in her ear. Though he was reprimanding her organization, it was quite clear that he would not mind if she, unbidden of her masters' orders, showed up in his chambers again. "Or you will know my true wrath!"

He drew back to his tip, snarling like a savage as his intense eyes found the point of their union, and in one sharp, powerful move that shoved Konan hard enough against the glass to cause it to crack, he came. Even before the shaft drove all the way in, the load was rushing up the tube frantically and overflowing from the tip. He slid through the bursts of white like an extra layer of lubricant before bottoming out, his balls swinging forward to smack her quivering quim a final time as he released.

" _RAHH!_ "

His roar shook the room. His cock swelled constantly as more and more of his sperm fed into Konan's backside. She felt the goo flood deep, scorching her intestines with new, forbidden pleasure. She made no sound, her mouth agape and her eyes off to the stars as they exploded white in her head. Her anus quivered weakly, yet persistently around his ejaculating erection.

The monumental shout would have caused a panic, as it roused nearly everyone in the stronghold. Darui sat up in his bed slowly, rubbed his scruffy head, and looked at the clock. He sighed softly. "Boss must've had a late start if he's just barely starting the workout."

But the 'workout' was actually nearing its completion. Konan gasped and wiggled. Her bowels filled with Ay's seed, she could feel it sloshing through her intestines whenever she moved, scorching the tight channel. It felt like bursts of molten lava! She was glad for the first time that he was keeping her up; otherwise she'd drop onto her face as he spent himself within her.

But how long would it take for the payload to be entirely spent? What seemed like relief from the strain of vigorous, ruthless sex dragged on while Ay continued to exhaust himself. Just how long had he been holding out?

His hands released hers, and at once, he was away from her, pulling swiftly from her asshole to view the fruits of his labors. Just as quickly as he pulled away, she had collapsed, ass raised and face against the floor. She saw him watching her gradually-closing asshole, seeing the puddle of semen slowly be locked away in her body. Her hole, having so desperately tried to squeeze him out, now struggled just to close. The deep sowing of his seed began to rise as her innards squeezed. Eventually, it reached the brim of her rectum and spilled over the sore ring that was her asshole. But before all of him could ooze out of her, her anus closed shut and retained the remainder of his load.

And she thought that was that, but discovered, as he watched, Ay's fingers were around his dick, choking it at the base.

She saw no purpose for the action until her butt closed, the vulgar display over. He was kneeling at her face in a trice, one leg over her head while he aimed his cock downward and released the choke. It wasn't a series of shots, as the spasms had ebbed already, but a torrent surged onto her face, leaving sticky streaks across her left eye and into her hair and over her mascara-stained cheeks; some even spilled in the origami rose nestled amongst her hair bun. Somehow, she moaned from the degradation of it, satisfied to be wearing his spunk on her face.

Ay exhaled heavily, as if exhausting his animalistic urges. His deep scowl did not last, easing back to his normal, regal scowl. Without a word, he stood up and paced away from Konan; she took a moment before carefully sitting up. Her posterior spilt a little more of her payload when she moved, though the warm trickle out of her ass did not register when she felt the hot bounty still trapped within.

The two presented themselves; Ay returning his pants to their proper height, and Konan buttoning up her cloak.

The silence was intense before Ay spoke, his voice quiet. "The answer is no. I will not barter with the Akatsuki. If you feel the need for retribution…" He turned and glared hard at her. "I'll be waiting. Now leave Kumogakure. There is nothing for you here but punishment."

Konan, streaked with his semen, watched him.

The arrogant fool… He acted like he was in control, but for all he had done, he had been the fool. There was little chance that he would accept any offer from Akatsuki to allow them within his lands; she knew this and took matters into her own hands, distracting the great and diligent Kage so that Sasuke and his Taka team – now under Akatsuki's directive – could infiltrate in the wee hours of the morning. If Ay had not been distracted, there was the possibility that he would have gotten word that four strangers had invaded. More than that, if Ay thought that he was ready for Akatsuki, he couldn't be more wrong. He'd no clue that the pile of papers Mabui had delivered was Konan incognito. The deliverer was no more than a paper doll; the true messenger delivering the forms to Karui and Omoi? Buried already in a shallow grave. Ay would join quickly if he underestimated the Akatsuki.

But she did not let this deceit slide. She just looked at Ay before making for the nearest exit. Just as she stepped outside the office, she turned. "You will regret this, Raikage." She pointedly dropped the formal suffix.

And he would pay, for his transgressions against them. His punishment would be visited upon his brother.


End file.
